Au fil de leurs années
by Anonymeuuuh
Summary: "Et toi, Rose ?" demanda Albus. "Je n'ai pas écouté votre discussion" répondis-je. "Toujours dans la lune" marmonna Albus. Et le rire de Scorpius Malefoy résonna longtemps dans ma tête. Petits morceaux de vie de Rose et Scorpius à Poudlard.
1. Première année

Mes chers compatriotes,

Je suis très émue, car dans quelques instants, la nouvelle princesse Kate (pardon, Catherine) va embrasser son nouvel époux Wiilliam de Galles, ah, ah, ça y est, le bisou est trop meeeuuugnon ! Enfin bref, cette romance de princes m'a inspiré une nouvelle histoire d'amour, entre deux enfants ennemis qui ne l'ont jamais été.

Il y aura 7 chapitres, peut-être un épilogue, qui montreront l'évolution de la relation de Scorpius et de Rose... Mais que vois-je ! Un deuxième bisou ! Les gens,je vais m'évanouir. Ils sont trop chous tous les deux, non ?

Bon, je vous laisse apprécier !

Bisous et pensez à laisser une review pour avoir une suite encore plus belle !

* * *

><p><span>POV Rose W.<span>

La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à la gare. Il était entouré de son père, de sa mère et d'un autre couple avec une petite fille.

C'est alors que mon père m'a conseillé de toujours être meilleure que lui. Ma mère l'a repris, en me conseillant tout bas de ne pas l'écouter et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

J'ai encore une fois tourné la tête vers cet étrange couple, les deux époux étant d'une beauté impressionnante. Le petit être, au milieu, n'était en vérité pas si petit que cela. Il me dépassait d'une bonne tête, et était lui aussi très beau. Seulement, au milieu de ses parents, sa modeste beauté disparaissait presque.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite oncle Harry discuter avec Papa de leurs années à l'école. La « fouine » comme ils l'appelaient regarda vers nous, et mon regard croisa le sien. Il le détourna en vitesse pour glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de la femme du couple qui les accompagnait, qui éclata de rire en me faisant un petit signe de la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut, la Parkinson ? Maugréa Papa.

La Parkinson était elle aussi une jolie femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns retenus en un chignon décontracté, elle avait un visage rond malgré un petit nez retroussé. Contrairement au couple blond, elle et son mari étaient bruns, et ils souriaient. Ils avaient un petit garçon aussi brun que sa mère, avec une peau mate à l'image de son père. Il discutait avec le blond.

Lorsque « la Parkinson » vit que je les fixais encore, elle attira son mari à elle et s'approcha de nous. Du coin de l'œil, je vis papa reculer, et Maman sourire.

- Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger ?

Et elle disait ceci avec un léger accent français.

- Pansy Parkinson, sourit ma mère.

- Tu te souviens de… je peux te tutoyer ?

Ma mère éclata de rire. Je tournais à nouveau la tête vers la famille restée en retrait avec le fils du couple devant nous.

- On ne se tutoyait pas, à Poudlard ?

Pansy Parkinson grimaça.

- Nous n'étions pas vraiment amies…

- Certes, mais maintenant, tout cela est derrière nous !

- Évidemment ! Donc tu te souviens de mon mari, Blaise ?…

Mon père se retourna.

- Zabini ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Weasley ? S'exclama ironiquement Zabini sur le même ton.

- Wouah, tu as… débronzé.

Parkinson éclata de rire. C'est alors que je vis leur fils tirer pas la main l'autre blond dans notre direction. Je les regardais, et en effet le blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'approcher car sa mère lui lançait un regard presque meurtrier. Le brun ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Il y a Drago là-bas, vous vous souvenez de lui ? Demanda Pansy Parkinson avec bonne humeur.

- Si on se souvient de lui ? Grogna mon père.

Le couple rit.

- C'est… Greengrass, là, non ?

- Astoria, oui, ils se sont mariés selon les désirs de leurs parents…

Pansy soupira.

- C'est leur petit Scorpius, là.

- Oui, Malefoy nous l'a présenté, fit maman.

Parkinson parut étonnée.

- Oh, on se fréquente au Ministère… Tu sais, on est dans le même secteur, expliqua-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que la situation du côté des deux garçons avait changé. Maintenant, le père, Drago, se disputait avec sa femme, qui retenait son fils. Le jeune brun les fixait d'un air dépité. Finalement, Drago Malefoy prit la main de son fils et celle du brun et les tira vers nous. La femme, Astoria Greengrass, cria son mécontentement à l'adresse de son mari et partit haineusement en direction d'un groupe de femme qui riait fortement. Les trois hommes s'approchaient de nous.

- Eh bien, Drago va vous présenter son fils… Viens là Théo, fit Pansy Parkinson à l'adresse de son propre fils.

Mon père sursauta.

- Théo ?

- On l'a appelé comme ça… en souvenir de Théodore Nott.

Ah oui Maman m'avait raconté. Il avait eu moins de chance pendant la Guerre. Lui aussi, comme pour Malefoy, ses parents l'avaient presque entraîné de force dans la guerre, du côté des Mangemorts alors que lui aspirait à rester neutre. Il avait été tué d'un sort par un Mangemort qui avait remarqué qu'il voulait s'échapper.

- C'était un bon ami, fit Blaise Zabini.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy était arrivé, avec son fils à la main.

- Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Granger, dit-il d'un ton neutre en saluant respectivement Harry, Ginny, Papa et Maman.

Tante Ginny sourit.

- C'est Potter maintenant.

- Et moi Weasley, ajouta Maman.

Malefoy sourit tristement.

- Voilà mon fils, Scorpius… Il rentre cette année à Poudlard.

- Et voici James, mon premier fils, en troisième année, Albus, qui rentre aussi cette année… Albus ! Répéta Oncle Harry car mon cousin discutait gaiement avec Théo Zabini. Et voici Lily, qui rentre dans deux ans.

- Les noms sont… fait exprès ? Demanda Blaise Zabini.

- Oui, répondit gravement Maman. Et ici il y a Hugo, le plus petit, et Rose, qui rentre cette année ! en me désignant.

A cet instant, la sonnette du train fit un grand bruit.

- Allez vite, montez vite les enfants, fit Maman avec un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait penser à Mamie Molly.

Nous montâmes tous les cinq, bien que James partit vite de son côté en nous souhaitant un bon voyage et en rassurant son petit frère (chose bien étrange de sa part) en lui disant que s'il avait un problème il pourrait venir le voir. Bien vite, un silence gêné s'installa, auquel Albus mit un terme timidement.

- Bon… Si on cherchait un compartiment ?…

J'acquiesçai et partit devant. Après cinq minutes de recherche, nous trouvâmes un compartiment occupé par seulement une élève.

- Lila ! M'exclamai-je.

Elle était la fille d'Anthony Goldstein, un collègue de Papa, et d'une jolie moldue très gentille. Elle aussi était en première année, et nous nous engouffrâmes dans le compartiment. Je pris rapidement de ses nouvelles, et un nouveau silence gêné s'installa.

- Je ne crois pas… Je ne suis pas sûr que… Enfin on ne devrait pas partager le même compartiment, fit Scorpius, gêné.

- Tu comptais vraiment obéir à ta mère ? Toi ? Fit Théo en riant.

L'ambiance se détendit brusquement à l'instant où Scorpius prit ses aises. Nous montâmes les valises -difficilement - dans le filet, et une discussion s'engagea doucement sur les maisons dans lesquelles nous nous trouverions certainement.

- Sûrement Serdaigle, affirma Lila. Mon père y était.

- Et ta mère ? demanda Théo.

Lila se rembrunit.

- C'est une moldue, fis-je sur un ton de défi.

Théo lâcha un « Ah » compréhensif, et Scorpius tourna la tête vers moi. Je levai les yeux, et nous nous fixâmes un moment, avant que la tension devienne trop insoutenable pour Albus qui affirma que lui s'en moquait.

Je détournais les yeux, mais _son_ regard m'avait glacé. Il avait de très beaux yeux, d'un gris tirant sur le bleu, et son regard indéchiffrable avait quelque chose de sombre et humble à la fois.

- J'imagine que je serais à Gryffondor, soupirai-je.

Lila me sourit.

- Ca ira bien avec tes cheveux, dit-elle doucement, et j'éclatai de rire.

Brusquement, une certaine gêne s'empara de moi, car je sentais le regard de Scorpius alors que la discussion s'animait près de nous. J'essayai de me concentrer sur la discussion près de moi, mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Alors je me détournais brusquement.

- Et toi ? Fis-je d'une voix trop rauque pour être normale.

Il me fixa encore quelques instants qui me parurent des heures.

- Serpentard, comme mon père, mon grand-père…

Son affirmation était sans appel. Dans le compartiment, tout le monde fut persuadé qu'il irait à Serpentard.

- Théo ? Murmurai-je.

- Astoria m'a payé pour que je sois dans la même maison que son fils, pour le surveiller, rit-il.

Albus l'imita, et une discussion reprit à laquelle je ne pris pas part, car Scorpius me regardait encore. J'affrontais son regard, et ceci jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille femme ouvre la porte avec un chariot.

- Vous voulez quelques chose mes petits ? Dit-elle.

Je me levais, coupant net le contact visuel avec Malefoy, et sortit de ma poche quelques gallions.

Nous prîmes, à nous cinq, plus de sept gallions de friandises, et je m'attaquais à une patacitrouille sans regarder Scorpius Malefoy.

- Et toi, Scorpius ? Demanda Albus.

Je me tournais vers lui. Il haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon, mes parents vons sûrement divorcer, maintenant que mon grand-père est pensionnaire à l'hôpital.

Je ne savais absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient, et je m'étonnais que Malefoy, tout occupé qu'il était à me contempler, ait suivi la conversation.

- Rose ?

Je rougis.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Théo rit, imité par Lila.

- Toujours dans la lune, marmonna Albus.

Et voilà que Scorpius souriait. Je levais les yeux vers lui, et bien que son précédent sourire ait quitté ses traits, il y avait dans ses yeux encore un peu de moquerie.

Soudain énervée, je me détournais et me levais.

- Où vas-tu ? Fit Albus.

- Je reviens, lui dis-je.

- Je voulais pas te vexer… Me dit-il, penaud.

- Ce n'est pas toi » le rassurai-je.

Et le rire de Scorpius Malefoy résonna longtemps dans ma tête.

* * *

><p>Voili Voilou, donnez moi vite votre avis, bon ou mauvais, je prends tout !<p>

Ils sont pas trop mignons Kate (Pardon, Catherine duchesse de Cambridge ^^) et William ?

Votre Anonymeuuuh !


	2. Deuxième année

Salut chers lecteurs ! Voici votre suite, la réponse aux reviews anonymes est en bas.

Ce chapitre est très très court, mais le prochain va vous plaire je pense (et il est plus long niarf).

* * *

><p>«Tu m'énerves !» criai-je.<p>

Il rit. Encore. Et moi de prendre lâchement la fuite.

Nous étions en deuxième année. Ce crétin -oui, vous savez de qui je parle- était évidemment tombé chez les Serpentards, et il le méritait bien. J'étais une Gryffondor, comme Lila ; Albus et Théo s'étaient retrouvés chez les Serdaigles.

Étrangement, et au grand étonnement de nos parents (et de l'école entière, à vrai dire) nous étions tous cinq devenus amis.

Bien que Scorpius se fut un peu éloigné, car il s'était composé une bande de Serpentards et de quelques Serdaigles comprenant Théo, nous trainions souvent ensemble.

Ma relation avec le jeune Malefoy avait aussi évolué. De notre étrange bande, nous étions les deux membres les plus éloignés. Toutefois, il arrivait que certains jours nous soyons aussi très proches, et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'avais remarqué que ces jours-là étaient toujours des jeudis. C'est simplement une constatation, mais j'ignorais pourquoi certains jeudis je me sentais plus proches de lui.

Nous n'étions pas vraiment amis. Nous n'étions pas non plus de vrais ennemis (quoique, il y avait des jours, comme aujourd'hui, où je l'aurais bien étranglé). Nous n'étions pas ensemble; nous représentions un mystère pour Poudlard.

J'étais une bonne élève (une excellente, même, et sans me vanter, il semble que j'ai hérité de ma mère), Scorpius également, Lila se débrouillait mais Théo et Albus étaient médiocres, il faut bien l'avouer. Théo, surtout, ne voulait d'aide de personne, et Albus l'imitait (sauf pendant les grandes vacances où j'avais été sa professeur attitrée, sur demande express de tant Ginny). Alors ils s'entraidaient, mais le résultat était misérable.

En cet instant, j'aurais bien tué Scorpius Malefoy. Je me souvins à grand peine qu'un Sortilège Impardonnable, de ceux que m'avait appris James et Ted ne m'aurait sûrement apporté que des ennuis (et la disparition d'un crétin de ce monde, mais je m'efforçais de l'oublier...). Il était tard, très tard, et je devais me dépêcher de regagner mon dortoir avant de croiser les Préfets-en-chef. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Scorpius, de toute façon qu'il se fit prendre m'aurait fait très plaisir en cet instant.

Arrivée dans ma salle commune, je m'effondrais sur un canapé, maudissant le Serpentard qui me faisait tourner en bourrique. Non, non, je ne vous expliquerais pas pourquoi, c'est trop... gênant. Idiot. Pas la peine d'insister, c'est non.

Je montais prendre une douche, pour oublier la farce de ce stupide garnement, et faillit m'endormir sous l'eau chaude. Je me dépêchais d'atteindre mon lit et m'y effondrais, épuisée.

«Réveille-toi !

Un hurlement dans mes oreilles. Laissez-moi dormir !

- Lila, on est dimanche, marmonnai-je.

- Non, on est lundi, et les cours commencent dans... moins de vingts minutes.

- Zut...

- Bouge toi ! T'as plus qu'un quart d'heure pour aller déjeuner.

Je filai dans la salle de bain, m'habillai et descendis comme une fusée en compagnie de Lila et d 'une autre compagne de chambre, Sarah. Nous courûmes jusuq'en bas, prenant la direction de la Grande Salle, franchîmes les lourdes portes et nous installâmes, essoufflées. Il n'y avait presque plus rien à déjeuner, et je saisis en hâte une tranche de bacon. Je levais malgré moi les yeux vers la table des Serpentards, croisant le regard haï du garçon haï, et que je n'avais aucune envie de voir en cet instant : Malefoy.

Il me sourit, de sa table, goguenard, et je lui tirais puérilement la langue, ce qui causa les rires de ses amis. J'avalai un bout de bacon. Lui sourit de plus belle. Je fronçais les sourcils, il désigna sa tête ; comme il vit que je ne comprenais pas, il me désigna.

Je me posais les mains sur ma tête, et compris. Mes cheveux ! Je ne m'étais pas coiffée.

Du bacon plein la bouche, je courus jusque dans mes appartments. Je déboulai dans la salle de bain, saisissant ma brosse. En effet, Scorpius avait eu de quoi se moquer : en plus d'être emmêlés, mes cheveux, que j'avais lavés la veille sans les sécher, étaient encore un peu humide. Je les attachait en une haute queue de cheval que ma course vers la Grande Salle défit un peu. Avant d'entrer, je sentis un bras me saisir la main, m'attirer contre lui et une main passa dans mes cheveux, détruisant ce qui restait de ma malheureuse queue.

- Ça va mieux comme ça, dit-il doucement.

- Malefoy, dégage.

- Ça va, sois pas aggressive, c'est moi qui t'ai prévenu quand même.

- J'ai pas envie d'être gentille avec toi, surtout en ce moment. Salue Théo et Marc de ma part.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être gentille ?

J'hésitai à lui répondre. Cela aurait revenu à lui faire part de mes observations, et donc avouer que j'étais attentive à nos journées d'amitié. Son regard perdu me fit me décider.

- On est pas encore jeudi, murmurai-je.

Un masque d'incompréhension sur son visage aux traits fins me fit éclater de rire. Je ris, longtemps, me vengeant doucement de l'an dernier.

* * *

><p>Hop hop hop, toi là, je t'ai vu ! tu allais partir sans laisser de review ! Nan mais je vous jure... Allez c'est bon je te pardonne si tu cliques sur le bouton juste en dessous et me laisse ton avis.<p>

_Réponses au anonymes :_

_Rose : Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est très gentil. J'essaierai de poster chaque semaine mais comme l'histoire est assez courte, ça va passer rapidement... Encore merci, et donne moi ton avis sur ce chapitre._

_Clina : J'en avais marre que les anciens Serpentards de l'ancienne générations soient méchants, alors je les ai rendus gentil pour changer ! Merci pour ton avis._

Voilààà, sur ce à la semaine prochaine et à bientôt !

Bises de votre anonymeuuuh.


	3. Troisième année

Salut à vous mes chers lecteurs !

Je vais faire court, car je sais que vous avez trèèèèès hâte de lire la suite (pas la peine de vous cacher derrière votre écran en vous disant "mais qu'est-ce que qu'elle raconte cette folle).

Premièrement : Je vous avais promis un chapitre plus long. Techniquement, si on se réfère au nombre de mot, ce chapitre est bel et bien plus long. Mais vous me direz, cela ne fait pas une grande différence ! Donc excusez-moi d'avance, mais pour me faire pardonner de mes deux chapitres assez courts j'ai fais un quatrième chapitre qui va... beaucoup vous plaire. Non je n'en dis pas plus ^^ !

Deuxièmement : Il y a dans ce chapitre une partie qui montre entre autre les relations entre Scorpius et sa mère. Cela fait assez brouillon, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées pour exprimer ce sentiment de révolte qui habite notre petit Scorpion... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !

Troisièmement : Les réponses (ou plutôt la réponse) au reviews anonymes est en bas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Troisième année<p>

POV Scorpius M.

« Et Weasley ? Fit Marc.

- Elle a de beaux cheveux, lâchai-je, rêveur.

- C'est pas faux, enchaîna Théo.

Nous étions mardi, un mardi férié car il marquait les 20 ans d 'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre, de la bataille finale à laquelle avait participé mon père. _Ses_ parents, aussi. Normalement, nous aurions dû, _elle_, son frère et ses cousins, rentrer pour trois jours afin de participer à la même cérémonie depuis notre naissance, celle qui avait lieu au Ministère. Il y a un bal, chaque année. L' an dernier, nous n'étions pas venus, car une épidémie de grippe moldue nous avait tous cloué au lit à Poudlard. Cette année, nous n' avions pas pu partir pour des problèmes de sécurité. Des fous qui aimaient encore Voldemort, et qui auraient aimé tuer les enfants des survivants et héros pour les vingt ans de sa disparition.

Mes amis avaient insisté pour que nous sortions, en cette journée de décembre, dans le parc enneigé. La discussion avait bien vite tourné sur les filles, car comprenez, mes camarades pleins d'hormones naissantes ne pensait plus qu'à elles. Et je venais de dire que ... Quoi ? Je venais de dire que Weasley avait de beaux cheveux ? N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

- Enfin je dis ça, marmonnai-je.

- Ouais, on a compris, se moqua Théo.

Je le frappai à l épaule, et il rit de plus belle.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi je me les gèle, alors je vais y aller.

Ce disant, je me levais et retournais vers le château.

Il faisait frais, certes, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. La vraie raison était que j'avais dit quelque chose de compromettant devant mes camarades, et que ça n'allait pas du tout du tout. Q'uil fallait que je réfléchisse. Évidement, je _la_ croisai dans le couloir.

- Scorpius !

Non ! Laisse moi tranquille avec tes beaux cheveux, voulus-je lui crier.

- Oui ?

- On va à Pré-au-Lard ! Tu viens avec nous ?

- Tout doit être fermé, on est férié !

- On va juste flâner avec Lila, Albus et Renato !

Renato était un italien en quatrième année qui s'était lié avec Albus et Théo.

- Tu ne préfère pas qu'on y aille tous les deux ? Seuls ?

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Aïe aïe aïe, ça ne va pas du tout ça !

Quant à elle, elle me fixa étrangement, enfin pas si étrangement que ça car il se mêlait dans son regard de l'incompréhension, de la joie (un tout petit peu) et de la méfiance.

- Il n'y a pas d'arnaque, me sentis-je obligé d'ajouter.

- J'avais dit à Albus qu'on irait ensemble, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- D'accord ! C'est pas grave, à plus !

J'étais déçu. Mais je le cachais sous ce masque qu'elle n'aimait pas, ce masque d'indifférence, comme si je m'en moquais et que j'avais dit cela sur un coup de tête. Ce qui était vrai, au fond, mais pas pour les même raisons que ce à quoi elle pensait.

Je marchais lentement vers ma salle commune, ma sinistre salle commune, où un petit hibou frappait à la vitre.

- Personne ne peut lui ouvrir ? Maugréai-je à la petite dizaines de premières années qui traînait là.

- C'est pas pour nous, me répondit un des petits avec mauvaise humeur.

Je lui lançais un regard froid, et il se hâta de remettre son petit nez dans son bouquin.

J'ouvris la fenêtre au hibou, et je me rendis compte que c'était celui de ma mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, encore. »

Je lançais un bout de pain qui traînait au hibou, qui reprit son envol, vers ma maison sûrement.

Je défis sans hâte l'enveloppe, et lut rapidement l'écriture fine et légèrement penchée de ma mère:

_Mon fils, _

_A l'__heure où je t__ '__écris, il est tard, et bien que ton père m'__ait défendu de te le dire, je me sens obligée de t__'__en faire part._

_Peut-être que l__'__on t__as déjà parlé de ton hypothétique futur mariage avec la fille de la duchesse d__'__une région de l'__est français. Il a été confirmé hier que la jeune fille sera un bon parti, et tu pourras ainsi avoir un héritier avec une demoiselle de ton rang. Ainsi, nous t__'__attendons pour les vacances de noël afin de signer la papier officiel qui te lie à elle jusqu'__à votre mariage._

_Avec tout mon amour, en espérant que ces conditions te conviennent, _

_Ta mère._

Je n 'étais pas en colère. Tranquillement, toutes mes pensées tournées vers une certaine rousse, je jetai la lettre de ma mère au feu, et saisit un nouveau papier pour griffonner ma réponse.

_A mes deux parents,_

_Nous en avons déjà parlé. Nous somme au 21ème siècle.__ Même les familles les plus protocolaires ont compris que les changements étaient inévitables,_ _et vous continuez à me chercher une épouse alors que les temps évoluent._

_Vous n'__avez pas l__'air de comprendre que dès l'__instant où je verrais le formulaire, il ne tiendra qu'__à moi de le déchirer._

_Je ne connais pas cette fille. Je ne l__ '__épouserais pas. Et afin de vous le prouver, je ne rentrerais pas pendant les vacances._

_Votre fils._

J'étais très fier de moi. Je me rendis compte -trop tard- que j'avais renvoyé le hibou de ma mère à la maison, alors je courus chercher ma petite chouette hulotte que mon grand-père m'avait offert avant d'être complètement atteint par une maladie moldue et de m'oublier.

Je contemplais, pensif, la chouette s'éloigner, devenir un petit point à l'horizon, puis disparaître totalement. Et je me demandais pourquoi j'avais pensé à Rose Weasley et à ses beaux cheveux roux lorsque j'avais répondu de manière assez incorrecte à ma mère.

* * *

><p>La fin est totalement ratée. Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas la reprendre, pour ne pas commettre une erreur plus énorme que celle-là.<p>

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, et bien que je me sois relue plusieurs fois, j'ai eu des petites ennuis ave les apostrophes. En fait mon texte a été écrit pendant les vacances, et je l'ai enregistré sur une clé USB à partir d'un format que mon ordi ne reconnaît pas. Donc j'ai dû télécharger des tonnes de logiciels pour pouvoir le mettre sur Word, et le résultat a un peu oublié les apostrophes. Donc j'espère que ma relecture n'en a pas oublié !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Clina : Merci c'est gentil ! En fait si je n'ai pas expliqué (ou plutôt, si Rose n'a pas expliqué) ce que Scorpius lui a fait, c'est que je n'en ai aucune idée, et que j'avais pas trop envie d'inventer un plan machiavélique de Scorpius dans lequel je me serais embrouillée... Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu_ _as aimé._

Bon, je commence à me répéter mais franchement, rien qu'un avis négatif fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ! La review est le seul (ou presque) moyen de communication entre l'auteur et le lecteur. Et vous, en tant qu'auteurs, vous aimez bien qu'on vous laissez nos avis. Alors s'il vous plaît ! Rien qu'un petit commentaire pourri me ferait plaisir.

Bises à vous,

Anonymeuuuh_  
><em>


	4. Quatrième année

Niark Niark *se frotte les mains comme une sadique* voici ce qui sera, je le pense, un de vos chapitres préférés ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, sinon qu'il est plus long et que vous allez adorez.

Merci pour toutes les reviews, les réponses aux anonymes sont en bas.

Sans plus vous faire attendre, voici, mesdames et mesdames (toutes mes excuses aux éventuels messieurs) la suite de votre nouvelle histoire favorite ! (mais oui, mais oui, je le sais bien que vous adorez mon histoire !)

* * *

><p>Quatrième année<p>

POV Rose W.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut et en sueur.

Je ne voulais plus penser, car j'avais honte de mes pensées.

Mon Dieu, venais-je vraiment de faire un rêve érotique avec Scorpius Malefoy ?

Je fermai les yeux. Ah non, mauvaise idée. J'ouvris en vitesse les yeux, et chassai toutes ces images de mon esprit. C'était terrible. C'était affreux. C'était dégueulasse.

Non, bande de pervers, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous raconter mon rêve ! Vous en avez envie, hein, je sais bien, mais non, ce genre de chose ça ne se raconte pas, sinon à ses meilleures amies. Je me redressai, décidée à faire part de mon rêve à Lila, puis décidai que ça n'en valait pas la peine, car je ne voulais pas dégoûter à vie la pauvre fille.

Doucement, je tournais la tête vers le réveil -en pensant à Hagrid en mini-jupe, James m'a dit que ça marchait- et vit qu'il était six heures et quelques. Bien que la Grande Salle soit déjà ouverte pour les quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années pour le petit déjeuner, j'avais besoin avant tout d'une douche, que je pris trop vite à mon goût. Nous étions mercredi, et les 99,99 % des Gryffondors dormaient. Je me résolus donc à descendre, car j'étais persuadée que manger me ferait du bien. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi tort de ma vie, car lorsque j'entrais dans la Grande Salle, _il _était là. Oui oui, je parle bien de _lui. _Il était presque seul à sa table, et à part quatre autres personnes la Salle était vide. Au moment où je décidai de faire demi-tour, il leva la tête et me vit. Il me sourit, triturant mollement des céréales dans son bol à l'aide de sa cuillère. Il m'invita à le rejoindre, ce que je fis en imaginant le Professeur Longdubat en bikini. Sans succès.

« Comment ça va ? Chuchota-t-il doucement.

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Tremblai-je, pensant à mon rêve.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Pas envie de parler fort.

Je m'assis à sa table et saisis une tranche de pain dans laquelle je croquais. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la directrice, McGonagall, a autorisé les mélanges entre les maisons pendant les repas.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, me fit-il.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Marmonnai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que ne va pas ?

- Rien, répondis-je un peu trop vite - beaucoup trop vite.

Il fit la moue, ce qui était charmant.

- On me la fait pas, à moi. Allez, je suis ton ami.

_Justement._

- Nan, mais ça va, c'est rien, ça va passer, je me suis réveillée un peu trop tôt.

- Je vois ça.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu es là si tôt ? Fis-je sur la défensive.

- Mauvais rêve.

Ah, tiens, c'est drôle, moi aussi.

Il me regarda bizarrement.

- Je l'ai dit tout haut ? Désespérai-je.

Il pouffa.

- Raconte.

- Jamais ! Criai-je.

Les six têtes dans la Salle se tournèrent vers nous.

- C'était un cauchemar ? Me demanda-t-il plus doucement.

- Oui et non ...

Il haussa un sourcil, ce qui lui donnait un air aristocratique (si ça existe).

- En fait non, c'était pas un cauchemar.

- Bon, un rêve qui ne t'as pas plus.

- Voilà.

J'en avais trop dit. Je le savais, ça se voyait sur son visage. Dans moins de deux minutes, il aurait deviné quel genre de rêve c'était. Deux minutes plus tard, il saurait que c'était sur lui. Ce mec avait un pouvoir de persuasion incroyable. Mais que voulez-vous ! Je suis une fille, et ce rêve m'avait plu. Enfin non. Enfin bref.

- C'était sur quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Laisse tomber, franchement.

- Allez, je suis ton ami, non ?

- Si tu continues, non.

- Bon, ben j'attendrais demain, alors.

Je le fixai, et posai doucement mon bout de pain sur la table. Nous étions un mercredi. Cette subtile allusion à la confession que je lui avais faite il y a deux ans, et dont on avait plus jamais parlé, était vraiment mal placée à mon sens, et sonnait comme une sommation de tout lui avouer.

Lui savait l'effet qu'il avait produit sur moi. Ses traits étaient impassibles, mais j'étais entraînée à reconnaître toutes sortes d'expressions dans ses yeux. En ce moment, l'attente. L'amusement.

- C'était quoi comme rêve.

- Laisse tomber, répétai-je si doucement que j'eus l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue.

- Gênant ?

Ma face se colora joliment de rouge, et la sienne d'un sourire tout à fait fier, triomphant et on ne peut plus beau.

N'y tenant plus, je me levais et courus presque jusqu'à la sortie.

- C'était sur moi ?» Cria-t-il avant que je ne sorte.

Mon regard, dans l'embrasure des grandes portes d'or, voulait tout dire.

Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que si j'étais restée plus longtemps, j'aurais vu sur lui un regard pensif et une attitude étonnée.

Je courus malgré moi jusque chez les Gryffondors et m'effondrai dans la même canapé que quelques années plus tôt. Lorsque Sarah descendit, elle ne me demanda même pas pourquoi j'étais prostrée ainsi. Elle savait que cela avait un rapport avec Scorpius Malefoy.

POV Scorpius M.

Elle a rêvé de moi. Et pas dans n importe quel genre de rêve. Dans un rêve érotique. J'ai du mal à y croire. Depuis le temps que _moi_ j'en fais ! Elle a rougi. Ça doit être la première fois que ça lui arrive. Et sur moi ! Il faut que j'en parle à Marc. Non, plutôt à Théo. Ah, mais ils dorment. Bon, il faut que j'aille la voir, alors. La pauvre doit se sentir mal. J'aurais pas dû essayer de deviner, elle doit me détester.

Je me levai donc et prit la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une gentille et jolie blonde m'avait gracieusement offert le mot de passe de ce mois-ci, et le vieux tableau dormait à moitié, donc je pus rentrer.

Elle était là, affalée sur un canapé aussi orange que ses cheveux. Elle avait les mains sur le visage, je ne voyais pas son expression, mais ses oreilles étaient joliment rosées. Elle ressassait notre entrevue. Son amie brune passa près d elle, me fit la bise en me demandant ce qui se passait. Elle n'était même pas étonnée que je sois là. Je lui répondis ironiquement que nous traversions un moment difficile dans notre couple, et elle sourit. Joli sourire. Il faudra que je pense à lui demander son prénom, un jour.

Je reportais mon attention sur ma belle rousse. Elle ne nous avait pas entendu. Je souris.

- Rose ?

L'effet fut immédiat. Elle retira les mains de son visage, se redressa, m'aperçut, rougit plus encore, détourna la tête et ce en une fraction de secondes. Je souris de plus belle.

- Fais pas le bébé.

- Comment t'es rentré ?

- Au fond tu t'en fous de la façon dont je suis rentré.

Elle gémit.

- Dégage, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Moi si.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Elle s'éloigna imperceptiblement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Elle me regarda.

- Tu fais peur avec un sourire comme ça, me confia-t-elle, toujours aussi tomate.

Je ne dis rien, continuant de sourire.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et arrête de sourire on dirait que tu vas me manger.

Elle n'était pas loin de la réalité, j'avais bien envie de la croquer tant ses joues rouges me faisait penser à des cerises.

- C'était bien ?

Elle lâcha une exclamation dégoûtée, me traita de gros dégueulasse et vérifia autour d'elle que sa salle commune était bien vide.

- Ça va, c'est pas comme si je te demandais de me le raconter. Alors, j'étais comment ?

- C'était juste un rêve ! Chuchota-t-elle.

- Justement ! M'enthousiasmai-je. Raconte !

- Raconter quoi ? Tu peux aller crever pour que je te donne les détails.

Je lâchai, malgré moi, un soupir déçu. Elle me regarda, l'air dégoûté comme une vieille femme qui aperçoit un crachat en plein milieu du trottoir.

- Bon ! Je sais pas, tu t'es réveillée en sueur ? Excitée ?

Elle avait trop honte. Mais je voulais mes réponses.

- Ça va, décoince, je suis ton pote non ?

Elle grogna d'une façon que je ne pus m'empêcher de juger très sexy.

Je soupirai de nouveau. Elle avait le visage dans ses mains.

- C'est pas ta faute, tu sais. Tu vas en faire pleins d'autres, et ce toute ta vie. Alors détend-toi, maintenant ! Comment tu seras quand ton copain te demandera de raconter tes fantasmes !

- Il y a des jours où tu me dégoûtes, Malefoy.

- C'est toi qui devrais me dégoûter, pouffai-je. Tu as fait un rêve sur moi ! Et pas n'importe quel rêve.

Je l'avais mis en colère. Un peu. Suffisamment pour que ses joues se colorent plus encore - j'ai toujours été impressionné par la capacité des Weasley à rougir encore plus alors qu'on les croit au maximum de la rougeur - et que ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. Elle se leva.

- En sueur ? Mes draps étaient trempés. Excitée ? T'imagine même pas.

Et ce disant, elle sortit royalement de la salle trop rouge à mon goût, rejoindre sa belle amie.

J'étais fier. Fier de moi. Fier de moi dans son rêve. Et j'étais surtout inexplicablement heureux.

* * *

><p>Ah, ça se précise ! Les hormones commencent à les travailler nos deux petits ! On dirait qu'ils s'aiment bien tous les deux...<p>

Je sais pas si ça se voit mais j'ai _encore_ au des problèmes avec les apostrophes, malgré mes relectures il y en avait toujours oubliées.

Réponses aux anonymes :

_Clina : Ouf, je commençais à désespérer de la longueur de mes chapitres ! Certaines sont tellement minuscules. Merci pour ta review, donne moi vite ton avis sur ce chapitre ! Et oui, je suis assez fière de mes lettres du chapitre précédent ^^._

_Rose (encore ^^) : Je t'en prie, j'aime faire partager mon talent lol. Il y a des jours où l'on aime pas ce qu'on écrit... Et j'ai pas aimé ma fin. J'attends ton avis sur ce chap !_

Sur ce mes chères lectrices (et lecteurs, mais ici le féminin l'emporte :D ), je vous dit bye bye et à dimanche prochain.

Anonymeuuuh_  
><em>


	5. Cinquième année

Bonjour à vous mes petiots (je la joue grand-mère cette aprem). Mamie Ano a préparé pour vous la suite de votre histoire préférée ! J'aurais aimé vous la lire, mais comme Papi Ano est en train de cracher ses poumons, je dois appeler la Spa. Enfin, je veux dire les urgences.

Allez, je vous fais des gros mimis en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture/nuit !

* * *

><p>Cinquième année<p>

Elle m'énerve. Elle m'énerve ! Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Bon sang qu'elle m'énerve ! Je crois qu'elle le sait. Qu'elle le fait exprès. Elle sait que ça m'énerve.

Zut, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Lâche la crétin ! Laisse la ! Ne pose pas tes mains sur, arghh, je vais le frapper.

Depuis quatre mois, elle sort avec ce septième année, là, un Poufsouffle donc sa tête est plus petite que sa main. Je le tuerai, ce crétin.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi. Aucune idée. Vraiment. Simplement, ce mec me donne envie de... mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Retire ta main de là petit con !

Ça est, je n'en peux plus. Il va l'embrasser ! Je vais le tuer. C'est quoi ça ? Théo, lâche moi !

« Mec, calme-toi. Vraiment. Là tu fais hystérique.

- Regarde-le ! Regarde où il met ses mains !

- Sous sa jupe, oui, j'ai vu.

- Argghh !

- Allez viens.

Il me tira par la manche, et me conduisit vers la salle de Potions. J'étais sur les nerfs, et tout le monde autour de moi le savait.

On ne s'était plus parlé, elle et moi, depuis cet incident en juin dernier. Depuis, je l'avais quittée les deux mois des grandes vacances, et elle s'était trouvée un copain. Elle me faisait tourner en bourrique.

Le cours passa à une vitesse terriblement lente. Je dessinai sur mon cahier un croquis où l'on entrevoyait un type blond étranglant un type brun.

La fin du cours sonna. Je soupirai trop fort, le prof entendit et retira 15 points aux Serpentards. Je filai tout de même en vitesse, j'avais besoin de me reposer.

Je traversai de nombreux couloirs -Merlin sait combien il en faut de la salle de potion au dortoir des Serpentards- et croisai la dernière personne que je voulais croiser. Elle était au bras de son copain de septième année, lui souriait, elle m'avait vu. Je passais devant elle, l'ignorant royalement. Je la sentis plus que je ne la vis se raidir sur mon passage. Lorsque je l'eus dépassée, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Son odeur était toujours la même.

POV Rose W.

Il était beau. Il avait toujours été gentil. Drôle. Charismatique, inaccessible et pourtant si beau. Des fois, je me demandais ce qui me prenait. Non, je ne parle pas de Loïs. Il est sympa, mais sans plus. Il est charmant, mais au fond je m'en fous.

Je ne vais pas faire la liste de toutes les qualités et de tous les défauts de mon Pousfouffle de petit-ami, parce que je me fous royalement de ce mec. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était juste oublier Scorpius et mes rêves (depuis juin, assez nombreux). Alors j'avais pris le premier beau mec qui me tombait sous la main.

Je voulais le blesser. Le faire regretter. J'avais réussi.

Mais je n'aurais jamais dû. Ça l'a trop blessé. J'ai perdu ce qui se rapprochait le plus de mon meilleur ami...

Après tout, c'était sa faute. Enfin, j'essayais souvent de m'en persuader. Il n'avait qu'à pas me questionner sur cette saloperie de rêve. Je ne lui en aurait pas voulu.

- Allez, arrête de ressasser ça et lance toi avant de changer d'avis, me dit gentiment Lila.

Je la remerciai d'un regard. Elle avait toujours tout compris, et comprenait toujours tout.

- Rose ! Rose !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Oui Hugo ?

Mon petit frère était en troisième année dans ma maison, et commençait vraiment à m'énerver.

- C'est quoi un Patronus ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? On apprend ça en cinquième année. Tiens, nous devrions l'apprendre ça cette année ! comme si je faisais une découverte impressionnante.

- Oui, mais le professeur Pithivois l'a mentionné en cours, et je voulais savoir ce que c'était.

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe Rosy.

- Merci Lila, je crois que la prochaine fois je l'étrangle.

Mon frère me lança un regard peu avenant, haineux en fait, et se tourna vers mon amie. Je déglutis et descendis. Heureusement pour moi, Loïs m'attendait dehors.

- Te voilà, fit-il en faisant mine de me prendre dans ses bras.

C'est là que je remarquais la présence de Scorpius. Je le fixai un instant, me demandant ce qu'il faisait là, et rougit un peu en me rendant compte qu'il me regardait. Je détournai la tête, mais j'avais eu le temps d'entrevoir la lueur dans ses yeux. Sa lueur.

- Non, attend, dis-je à l'attention de mon copain pour qu'il évite de me rouler un patin devant _lui_.

Ne te dégonfle pas, Rosy. En fin de compte, me dis-je, c'est bien s'il est là. Il verra tout.

- J'arrête là. Ça marche pas. Enfin si, ça marche bien.

Je m'étais obligé à ne lui dire que la vérité.

- Je ne t'aime plus, en fait je crois que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je veux pas te vexer. Mais c'est fini. Désolé, Loïs.

Il y avait sur son visage un air d'incompréhension profonde.

Ce fut cet instant que James choisit pour sortir.

- Oh un Serpentard ! Salut Scorpius. Ma cousine ! Rosy ! Loïs ? C'est quoi c'te tête ?

Mon cousin et sa bonne humeur habituelle. Je vous jure.

- Euh, je comprends pas Rosy, fit Loïs.

- Je casse.

- Ouh, j'arrive en pleine scène de ménage moi ! Bon, mes chers compatriote Gryffondor, ou plutôt ma chère compatriote de cousine, parce que y'a que des Serpentards et des Poufsouffle par ici, je vais emmener Loïs si tu le veux bien. Faut qu'on y aille Loulou, on a cours là. Tu sais, ça fait du boulot d'être un septième année. T'attends qui Scor' ?

- Euh, je ...

- Ok, alors à plus ! Mademoiselle, fit-il dans ma direction en ôtant un chapeau imaginaire, tel un gentleman.

Je m'inclinais comme une princesse, avec une robe imaginaire, et me retrouvais seule avec l'un des deux témoins de ma rupture.

- Salut, marmonna-t-il.

Je le contemplai un instant. Il avait changé, depuis notre première année.

Il avait grandi, évidemment, mais ne me dépassai plus que d'une demi-tête. Il avait toujours de courts cheveux blonds ébouriffés, et il portait en cette après-midi d"octobre une chemise blanche ouverte sur trois boutons, et un jean délavé qui lui seyait à merveille. Il n'avait plus son uniforme, car les cinquièmes années n'avaient plus cours de la journée.

- Qui est-ce que tu attends ? Fis-je sur le même ton.

- Marc, marmonna-t-il.

- Oh, à plus alors.

Il me regarda. Je soutins son regard. Soudain, je nous revis dans le train, en ce lointain premier septembre, à nous fixer pour on ne sait quelle raison mystique.

Nous sourîmes exactement au même instant.

- Amis ? Dis-je.

- On l'a toujours été, fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je humai discrètement son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. Puis nous nous écartâmes, gênés.

- On va au parc ?

- Je croyais que tu attendais Marc ?

Il haussa les épaules, et je ris, bêtement, puis le suivit.

Nous étions un jeudi.

* * *

><p>Voui, voui, je sais, c'est un peu court, mais c'est tellement mignooooon !<p>

Allez, Mamie vous fait encore des mimis et va de ce pas (c'est-à-dire très lentement) appeler la Spa. Euh, le Samu.

_Rose : Merci pour ta review. Donne moi ton avis sur ce chapitre ! C'est un peu court, mais ça y est, les choses s'accélèrent._

Amicalement, votre Mamie Anonymeuuuh


	6. Sixième année

Kikou mes mignons ! Je vous présente en avant-première la sixième année de vos tourtereaux préférés. En fait, demain je ne suis pas là donc je poste le chapitre suivant maintenant.

Je n'ai rien de particulier à annoncer, à part que vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir et que j'attends votre avis !

Ce week-end, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews. Là, je poste en quatrième vitesse, donc attendez vous à recevoir votre réponse cette semaine.

* * *

><p>Sixième année<p>

J'étais allongée dans l'herbe. Il faisait beau, assez chaud, et un petit vent frais balayait le parc. Autour de moi, en ce mois d'avril, il y avait Marc, qui tenait amoureusement Lila par la taille, Renato, Sarah, mes cousins Lily et Albus, Théo, mon frère Hugo avec ses deux amis William et Grégoire, et évidemment Scorpius. Il y avait autour de nous d'autres amis de nous tous, mais là j'ai la flemme de les citer. J'étais allongée dans l'herbe verte, il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid, le soleil brillait et j'avais Scorpius Malefoy dans mon champ de vision.

Oui, le paradis existe.

Du coin de l 'oeil, je le matais. Il était encore plus beau que l'année dernière. Ses muscles, à force de Quiditch, s'était affirmés sur son corps déjà parfait, et ses cheveux -ses magnifiques cheveux- reflétaient le soleil de cette belle journée de printemps.

Scorpius tourna la tête vers moi, et me sourit. Zut. Surprise en pleine séance de matage. Bon.

La discussion autour de nous m'intéressait peu, c'est pour cela que je fus très attentive quand j'entendis soudain un « Scorpiuuuuuuus ! » retentir.

Une blonde pulpeuse de notre année, de Serpentard, courait vers nous. Sa mini-jupe aurait fait hurler ma mère, son débardeur blanc sous lequel elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge ne laissait plus de place à l'imagination.

« Scorpiuuuuus ! Je voulais te parler, je...

Elle nous jeta un regard.

- Tu sais, hier soir, tu es parti si vite .

J'aurais voulu ne pas comprendre, mais j'avais compris. Il avait fallu un regard à toute notre bande, Scorpius compris, pour comprendre que j'avais bel et bien compris. Un grand silence se fit. Silence que la blonde ne respecta pas.

- Hier soir ?

Il était gêné, cela se voyait à la discrète grimace de côté que sa bouche formait.

- Ouiii, hier soir, tu sais, quand ...

- Ah, oui, je me souviens.

- En fait, tu as gardé mon... mon jean.

Il se leva brusquement, et entraîna la blonde derrière l'arbre près de nous.

Quant à moi, tout à mon malheur silencieux, je laissais Lila me serrer discrètement l'épaule.

Lorsqu'il revint, Scorpius avait l'air gêné. Enfin, c'est ce que Sarah me confia, car moi, j'étais déjà partie.

POV Scorpius M.

Quelle idiote, cette sale blonde !

En fait, c'était moi l'idiot, au fond. Je m'étais promis d'honorer la réputation de mon père lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, alors que je ne l'avais jamais voulu. Enfin si, je l'avais voulu, seulement avant d'avoir rencontré Rose.

J'étais un idiot, je l'avais vexée. Je n'aurais jamais dû rester près d'_elle_ quand cette fille est arrivée. Mais elle aurait quand même compris. Elle n'est pas bête, Rose. Elle est même très intelligente. Quant à moi, je suis un crétin.

J'étais ainsi en train de me lamenter quand notre espèce de bande me rejoint, Rosy en moins.

Crétin. Quel idiot je faisais, assis par terre devant notre salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, commun avec les Gryffondors. La sonnerie retentit. J'entrai en cours, espérant que la place, normalement réservée à Rose Weasley à côté de moi, serait rapidement prise par cette même Weasley.

Mes espoirs furent contentés lorsque une chevelure rousse s'assit près de moi. Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard. Mais elle était trop pâle pour être normale. Tout ça à cause de moi. Je me haïssais, mais décidai tout de même de lui parler. A la fin du cours.

Comme tous les cours, celui-ci ne faisant pas exception à la règle, il passa trop lentement. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop lentement. Je griffonnai sur mon cahier une espèce d'oiseau, que je colorai d'orange à l'image de ma voisine.

- Une colombe ? Murmura la plus belle voix du monde.

- Quoi ? Non, je sais pas.

- T'as dessiné comme ça ?

- Euh ouais.

- C'est joli, me fit-elle.

Je le regardai.

- Tu n'es pas censée me faire la tête ?

Elle rit, mais pas assez fort pour que le prof ne la remarque.

- Parce que tu t'es tapé une pouf ? Non, tu vois, je suis pas comme ça. Enfin si tu veux, je veux bien te faire la gueule.

- Je... commençais-je.

Elle ne dit rien.

- Je comprends pas. Tu n'es pas révoltée ? Dégoutée ? Jalouse ?

- Jalouse ? Moi, jalouse d'une blondinette que t'as sauté comme une chienne ? Jamais, ça jamais.

Et sur ce, elle se leva au moment où la cloche sonnait, et sortit sans un regard.

Un des signes de la colère de Rose Weasley était son vocabulaire. Lorsqu'elle s'emballait, on le sentais à sa façon de s'exprimer.

Et là, j'avais merdé. C'était vraiment le cas de le dire, là. Je courus la rejoindre.

- Rose ! Je voulais pas dire ça.

Elle rit amèrement, bien loin de son magnifique rire habituel.

- Et tu voulais dire _quoi_ ?

- Je...

Elle me fixa.

- Euh...

Comme en première année.

- En fait, c'est...

Je me sentais si idiot.

- C'est moi qui suis jaloux.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Jaloux de quoi ?

Je m'approchai d'un petit pas.

- Jaloux de...

Je m'approchai encore.

- Tous ces mecs...

Je racontai n'importe quoi. Tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Toute la vérité qui me passait par la tête.

- Ceux qui te tournent autour.

J'étais tout près d'elle. Je la dépassais un peu. Une petite tête.

- McLaggen, Romon, Flint.

Elle rit doucement. Je levai ma main à hauteur de son visage.

- Tous des idiots, me confia-t-elle.

Je caressai sa joue. Sa peau était douce. Si douce.

- Mais ils sont toujours autour de toi.

Je le pensais. Je le pensais vraiment. J'avais toujours été jaloux de ces types qui la draguaient à longueur de journée.

Tout doucement, elle prit ma main, et la ramena près de mon corps.

- Ça n'excuse pas cette sauterie, me fit-elle très doucement, comme une mère qui parlerait à son enfant.

Je haussai un sourcil, et elle se mordit la lèvre en me regardant. Qu'elle était belle. Rousse, fine, grande, de belles formes, de magnifiques cheveux longs, un petit nez tout à fait mignon, deux joues rouges, des yeux d'un bleu si foncé... Je savais qu'elle aimait cette mimique propre aux Malefoy, celle qui consiste à prendre un air étonné en levant un sourcil, et j'avais du mal à ne pas l'utiliser en sa présence.

- Je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais pas ?

- J'ai menti. Je t'en veux énormément. Et je suis super jalouse de cette blonde.

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression qu'une bombe explose dans votre coeur ? C'est exactement ce que je ressentis. Ces trois phrases avait valeur de déclaration d'amour.

Elle m'avait déjà tourné le dos, et partait dans la direction opposée, se déhanchant délibérément. Je contemplai un instant ses jolies fesses, puis l'appelai et l'arrêtai de nouveau au milieu du couloir.

- Je m'excuse.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Malefoy. Si tu veux t'excuser, va falloir un peu plus de temps, et pas mal de sincérité.

- Je préfère quand tu dis Scorpius.

Ma main remonta vers sa joue. Et ma bouche trouva le chemin qu'elle aurait dû mille fois emprunter.

Ses lèvres.

A elle.

A Rose.

Ma Rose.

Mon cerveau était déconnecté. Je faisais n'importe quoi.

Elle me repoussa presque aussitôt.

- Tu oses m'embrasser avec ces lèvres ? Ces lèvres qui ont embrassé une autre hier soir seulement ?

- Bouge pas, je vais les rincer et je reviens, marmonnai-je en passant une main sous sa robe de sorcière.

- Avec ces mains ? Ces main malpropres ? Murmura-t-elle. Ces mains qui l'ont touché, elle.

- Arrête, je me suis lavé depuis hier

- Tu t'es lavé ? A l'eau et au savon ? Et tu crois que ça me suffit ?

- Alors tu veux quoi ?

Elle s'écarta de moi. Pensa un moment. Puis se rapprocha et me glissa à l oreille :

- Toi. Je veux toi. Mais rien que pour moi.

Je me figeai. C'était bien une déclaration. L'ombre d'un sourire glissa sur mon visage.

- Ça me va.

Ce fut à son tour de se figer.

- Pour toujours ? Rien que moi ? S'assura-t-elle.

- Rien que toi.

J'eus seulement le temps de voir ses lèvres s'approcher des miennes, lentement, je fermai les yeux, et...

Rien.

- Menteur, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna. Me sourit. Se retourna. Partit.

Au moins, j'étais pardonné, me dis-je. Piètre consolation au vu de la réaction de mon...pantalon.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. Bisous bisous.<p>

Je promet de répondre à vos reviews ! Et ne vous retenez pas de reviewer à nouveau.


	7. Septième année

Tadaaaaaaaaam ! Ta da dadam da dadam ta ta ta ta ta ta dam ta ta ta taaa dam ta ta ta dam ! *Roulements de tambour*

Bon, tout ça pour dire que JE VOUS AIME ! C'est grâce à vos reviews que j'ai continué cette histoire dont je suis très fière !

Je vous laisse lire la suite de votre nouvelle histoire préférée ! Et je déblatèrerais la suite en bas !

Ta ta ta ta ta tadam ta ta ta tadam ta ta ta dam !

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Clina : Merci pour tes reviews (chap 5 et 6) ! Voui moi aussi j'aime mon chapitre 4, j'aime aussi mon 5 et mon 6 ! Et voici le 7 ! bises_

_Rose : Désolée, mais c'est effectivement le dernier vrai chapitre de l'histoire ! Il y aura bien un épilogue, et peut-être d'autres chapitres... Mais tu auras plus de détails sur cette épilogue à la fin du chapitre. _

_Bee : Un(e) petit(e) nouveau(elle) ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et en effet je suis la première à déplorer la petite taille de mes chapitres... Mais quand j'ai tout raconté je n'arrive plus (ou pas trop) à rajouter des détails. Donne moi ton avis sur ce chapitre !_

* * *

><p>Septième année<p>

POV Rose W.

Pouvait-il seulement _arrêter_ de me regarder comme ça ? Comme s'il allait me _manger_ ?

Je l'aurais bien volontiers tué. Rien que pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait depuis ce fâcheux incident l'année dernière.

Il s'était vengé. Il s'était largement vengé, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

On était pas vraiment ensemble. Même s'il arrivait souvent que nous nous embrassâmes en public, et malgré ce que pensait tout Poudlard, nous n'étions pas ensemble.

J'étais heureuse. J'étais même très très heureuse. Plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. Simplement parce qu'il était à moi, et que j'étais à lui.

Mais nous n'étions pas ensemble.

Nous n'étions jamais allés plus loin que de langoureux baisers sur le bureau de McGonagall. Il connaissait mes limites, et ne les avait jamais franchies.

Parfois, il apparaissait, ici ou là, et m'emmenait dans quelque sombre couloir pour m'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer.

Puis il me plantait là. Se vengeant ainsi de mon affront de sixième année. Ma foi, il n'aurait pas dû se faire cette blonde, et nous nous ne serions pas "disputés"

Parfois, _je_ le plantais. Il était déçu, ça se voyait, mais ne le disait pas, et se vengeait plus encore la fois d'après.

Il y avait des jours où lorsqu'il venait me « chercher », je refusais simplement, prétextant trop de devoirs, et les ASPICs à réviser. Alors il souriait, déposait un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, et partait lentement les mains dans les poches, jusqu à ce que je l'appelle et lui ordonne de revenir. Seulement, il savait qu'il avait gagné, et ne se retournait même pas.

Je lui faisait de l'effet. Je le savais. Il savait que je le savais, mais je n'en avais jamais profité plus que de raison. Lui aussi me faisait de l'effet, et lui aussi le savait. Sauf que lui, en digne Serpentard, en profitait, pour rendre ma frustration encore plus grande. Je ne l'en empêchait jamais. J'aimais trop ça.

Mes parents, mon père en particulier, ne savaient rien. S'ils avaient su... Hugo, Lily et Albus croyaient, comme tout Poudlard, que nous étions en couple. Mais aucun des trois n'auraient été assez fou pour aller en parler à mon père.

Sa mère non plus ne le savait pas, et Scorpius m'avait raconté la colère de son père lors des grandes vacances de l'année où il l'avait explicitement envoyé promener concernant cette histoire de mariage arrangé. Il m'avait aussi dit que son père n'était pas un tyran comme Lucius Malefoy avant lui, malgré ce que tout le monde pensait. Parce que cet été là, lorsque le Poudlard express l'avait ramené à Londres, il avait eu la correction de sa vie dans le grand salon de son Manoir, devant sa mère. Et parce que son père l'avait rejoint dans la chambre de Scorpius peu de temps après, à l'abri de sa femme, et lui avait avoué qu'il approuvait secrètement son initiative. Que sa mère ne devrait pas être au courant. Et parce que si Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas été un Mangemort, lui, Drago Malefoy, aurait épousé la seule vraie femme de sa vie. Bien que Scorpius ait posé des questions à propos de cette "femme de la vie de son père", ce dernier avait été intraitable, et n'avait rien avoué à son fils. Depuis, ils avaient fait la paix, et Scorpius m'avait avoué qu'il était fier que son père lui ait fait confiance. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lui aurait avoué notre relation, si seulement Drago Malefoy n'avait pas été une sale fouine.

_**Flash-back**_

"Tu vas nous manquer, me fit Lila en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je l'embrassai sur les deux joues, serrait également Sarah et Emma dans mes bras et me retournais avec pour intention première de crier à Hugo de se bouger son arrière-train. Seulement, mes projets furent vite réduits à néant en voyant Scorpius Malefoy, adossé contre le train, me fixer. Il sourit.

- Bonnes vacances, fit-il doucement.

Je lui adressais un signe de tête, bien décidé à l'ignorer, mais il s'approcha de moi.

- Tu vas me manquer, glissa-t-il.

- A moi aussi, murmurrai-je.

Si seulement il ne m'avait pas pris par la taille. Si seulement je n'avais posé ma tête contre son épaule, mes mains sur son cou. Si seulement je n'avais pas fermé les yeux après avoir senti son nez contre ma joue.

- Bonjour, les enfants, fit une voix traînante que j'identifiais immédiatement comme appartenant à un Malefoy. Scorpius, Mlle Weasley...

Scorpius me relâcha aussi vite qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras.

- Père, murmurra-t-il.

A mon grand étonnement, le plus âgé des Malefoy sourit.

- Bonnes vacances, Scor', fis-je, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Vous de même, Mlle Weasley, fit le senior en me tendant sa main.

- Je m'appelle Rose, lui souris-je, réprimant tant bien que mal ma gêne.

- Aurevoir Rose.

Il me serra la main. Elle était aussi douce que celle de son fils, mais un peu moins ferme.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

C'est ainsi que nous nous étions quittés. C'est ainsi que nous nous étions retrouvés, avec Drago Malefoy entre nous, souriant. C'est sur ces bases peu stables qu'étaient l'accord implicite à m'accepter en tant que "bonne amie" de son fils que s'était construit notre étrange et nouvelle relation.

Comment ce jeu, composé seulement de baisers et de mots doux, s'était-il installé ? Pourquoi avait-il pris tant de place dans nos vies ?

Je n'étais même pas sûre de la réponse à laquelle j'avais réfléchi. Enfin si, j en étais sûre. Il y a bien un moment où la vérité jaillit.

J'aimais Scorpius Malefoy, et ce depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur moi, dans ce compartiment, en première année.

POV Scorpius M.

J'embrassai doucement sa clavicule. Elle frissonna. Je levai la tête, la regardai un instant. Elle fermait les yeux, et avait la bouche entrouverte. Qu'elle était belle. Qu'elle était désirable. Je plongeais de nouveau la tête dans son décolleté. Lorsque ma main, sous son tee-shirt, caressa son ventre, elle gémit, et son gémissement la rendit encore plus excitante.

Où étions-nous ? J'avais oublié. Pourquoi étions-nous là ? Parce qu'elle était belle. Parce que je la voulais.

Soudain, je sentis sa main qui fourrageait dans mes cheveux se figer.

Je me redressai, et je soupirai.

A chaque fois, ça allait un peu plus loin que la fois d'avant. A chaque fois, j'avais espoir qu'elle ne m'arrêterait pas cette fois. A chaque fois, elle stoppait tout. A chaque fois, j'étais un peu plus déçu que la fois d avant.

Nous étions dans la Parc, à l'ombre d'un saule. Nous étions en juin, au moment où je me souvins de ce que j'avais voulu lui demander au début.

« Rose ?

Elle parut surprise. D'habitude, nous ne parlions pas, avant et après nos _moments_.

- Je voulais te demander un truc.

Elle se retourna en vers moi, entreprenant de refaire sa queue de cheval que j'avais défaite.

- On est en juin. Dans deux semaines, les ASPICs. La semaine suivante, on rentre.

Son regard se voila de tristesse. Elle savait.

- Après, on ne se reverra sûrement plus. Je veux dire, nos parents ne s'aiment pas. Enfin, pas trop. Alors je voulais te demander un truc. C'est important. Ça fait un moment que je réfléchis, et je me suis dit que maintenant on est assez proches. Parce que ça fait un bail que je te connais. Parce que ça fait un bail que... enfin, tu sais. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je... Je...

- Je sais.

Je n'avais jamais réussi à le lui dire.

- Alors...

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle avait fini de refaire sa queue de cheval. Elle était belle.

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Officiellement, je veux dire. Enfin, même si tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble... Alors, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi Officieusement ?

Elle sourit à mon étrange explication. Elle m'avait compris, je le voyais à ses yeux.

Elle s' approcha et m'embrassa chastement.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Je souris imperceptiblement et approchais encore mes lèvres des siennes. Elle mit fin au baiser, se leva et me tendit la main. Je souris. Je lui souris. J'étais tellement heureux que j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas normal. Un regard dans sa direction me suffit pour comprendre que la prochaine fois, elle me m'arrêterait peut-être pas.

* * *

><p>Rhaaaa c'est beau l'amoooouuur ! Bon, à la fin je trouve que Scorpius fait un peu pervers, mais comme c'est moi l'auteuse (lol) c'est moi que je décide ! Nan mais.<p>

Alors voilà, vous voulez **UNE SUITE** ? *Ce mot est volontairement mis en gras afin d'attirer l'attention des méchants lecteurs que ne lisent pas les notes de lecteurs*

Que je vous explique. Je ferais, c'est sûr, un épilogue. Et comme j'ai encore plein d'idées, vous aurez sûrement le droit à... des** _EPILOGUES BONUS_** ! *Ce mot est volontairement mis en gras et italique afin d'attirer l'attention des méchants lecteurs qui ne lisent pas les notes de lecteurs nan mais je vous jure*

Mais pour avoir vos _**EPILOGUES BONUS**_ (bon je crois que vous avez compris que ce mot est volontairement mis en gras et italique afin d'attirer l'attention des méchants lecteurs qui ne lisent pas les notes de l'auteuse nan mais je vous jure les jeunes de nos jours ça devient n'importe quoi) il faut _**LAISSER DES REVIEWS !**_ (au risque de me répéter : ce mot est volontairement mis en gras et italique afin d'attirer l'attention des méchants lecteurs qui ne lisent pas les notes de l'auteuse nan mais je vous jure les jeunes de nos jours ça devient n'importe quoi on croit rêver le monde devient fou !) Sivousplaiiiiiiit !

Merci !

A dimanche pour l'**_EPILOGUE_** ! (je le redis ? Non ? Oui ? Non ? Bon : vous avez compris que ce mot est volontairement mis en gras et italique afin d'attirer l'attention des méchants lecteurs qui ne lisent pas les notes de l'auteuse nan mais je vous jure les jeunes de nos jours ça devient n'importe quoi on croit rêver le monde devient fou c'est dingue ça !)

Voilà **_BISOUS_** (nan là c'était une blagounette hi hi hi)


	8. Epilogue

Mes chers lecteurs adorés,

Voici la fin ! La fin ! La conclusion sur la magnifique histoire de Rose et Scorpius par votre auteur Anonymeuuuh !

Encore des remerciements à tous, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout !

Allez, sans plus vous faire attendre... _Les réponses aux reviews anonymes ! lol_

_Clina : Oui, oui, d'accord, je laisserais plein d'épilogues bonus ! Moi aussi j'aime quand Drago n'est pas trop méchant. Pour la femme de sa vie, j'espère avoir laissé assez d'indices dans ce chapitre... Même si je ne vous révèlerai pas leur histoire ! Merci pour ta review, bisous._

* * *

><p><em>Cinq mois plus tard...<em>

POV Rose W.

« Bon, si nous vous avons réunis aujourd'hui c'est parce que... Papa je t'en supplie arrête de regarder Drago comme ça !

Mon père me jeta un regard mauvais.

- Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago ? Grogna-t-il.

- Depuis qu'elle l'appelle aussi beau-papa, coupa Scorpius.

Ç'eut le don de clouer le bec à mon père. Il tourna la tête vers ma mère qui ne le remarqua pas, toute occupée qu'elle était à fusiller Astoria Greengrass du regard.

- Bon alors pour faire court... P***** James je parle là !

Ma mère sursauta violemment.

- Rosie ! En jetant un regard vers Malefoy senior qui lui avait l'air amusé de la situation.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Désolée cousine, s'excusa le Potter en desserrant sa prise sur sa nouvelle copine.

- Bon, tu peux nous expliquer Rosie ? Demanda ma tante, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air du tout concernée par la situation, toute occupée qu'elle était à caresser la cuisse de mon oncle.

- Je disais. Si on vous a tous réunis ici... Hugo ! Merci. Si on vous a tous réuni ici, c'est parce que c'est un terrain à peu près neutre. Enfin, je crois.

Nous étions en effet tous chez Mme Rosmerta, assis sur la plus grande table car il y avait du monde : toute la famille Malefoy, donc composée seulement de quatre membres car Mamie Malefoy avait tenu à me rencontrer (la plus compréhensive de ma famille, m'avait confié Scorpius. C'est elle qui me soutient le plus, avait-il ajouté), mes parents et mon frère, tante Ginny et oncle Harry ainsi que leurs enfants et la nouvelle conquête de James. Il y avait plus loin, sur une autre table, Théo, Lila et Marc, que j'avais demandé en renfort en cas d'émeute.

- Je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne cautionne pas les bagarres de bars, et qu'il faudra tout payer, nous lança Mme Rosmerta qui avait du capter la tension dans l'air.

- Il n'y aura pas de bagarre, je peux vous l'assurer, lança Drago Malefoy tout décontracté.

Mon père se leva.

- Rosie ! Explique nous donc à quoi tout cela rime !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher le réconfort de la main de Scorpius, qui me l'accorda volontiers. Alors que j'allais ma lancer, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour nous prêter attention. Il avaient tous les yeux fixés sur nos mains entrelacées, à Scorpius et moi-même, les yeux plus ou moins exorbités.

- Bon, fis-je un peu fort.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers moi.

- Vous savez que Scorpius étudie à Londres, en tant qu'apprenti Auror. Et que à la rentrée prochaine, j'irai aussi à Londres pour mes études d'enseignement de Défenses contre les forces du mal. On a donc décidé de... de nous partager son appartement.

Ce n'était pas exactement ça. A vrai dire, nous avions carrément décidé d'emménager ensemble. Mais avec mon père, il valait mieux y aller doucement.

- Le grand appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Celui qui nous a coûté une fortune ? Lança clairement ma future belle-mère.

Elle se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son mari.

- Tu sais Rosie chérie, commença mon père, je sais que ça coûte cher un appartment à Londres, mais maintenant on peut t'en payer un... Ou peut-être même qu'on peut le louer ! Ce serait plus simple que d'habiter avec _lui_ (regard courroucé en direction de _lui_).

- Papa...

- Je sais ! Tu pourrais venir vivre avec Georges à la boutique ! En plus, il t'adore ! Et ça fera un prétexte à Fred pour aller voir James le week-end avec toi !

- Et son intimité, dans tout ça ? Lança ma mère.

Mon père se renfrogna.

- Papa, je...

- Bon, alors on te prendra un studio ! Un grand studio, si tu veux ! Pour une étudiante comme toi, tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup de place !

- Papa !

- Et puis au pire, tu reviendrais le soir à la maison ! Oui ! On t'aménagera un étage à toi toute seule. Comme ça, personne ne t'embêtera.

- Ronald ! Coupa ma mère.

Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête.

- Oui ? Fit mon père.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains (et la main de Scorpius, par la même occasion) je me lançais :

- J'emménage avec lui. Je veux _vivre_ avec lui.

Silence.

_Très_ grand silence.

Le silence peut être bien plus pesant que le bruit...

Non.

Le silence _est_ bien plus pesant que le bruit.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais habiter avec Scorpius.

- Quoi ?

Mon frère leva les yeux au ciel devant le triste spectacle d'un Ronald Weasley totalement éberlué.

- Hum, si je puis me permettre... commença la blonde Astoria, il est hors de question que mon fils s'installe avec elle.

La pression rassurante de Scorpius sur ma main se relâcha d'un coup.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Maman, fit-il d'un voix très douce.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles comme ça !

- Je suis majeur, maintenant, Rosie aussi et on a décidé, en tant que grandes personnes responsables, de vivre tous les deux.

Ma mère fondit en larme.

- Désolée ! Désolée, pardon, mais je... je n'avais pas réalisé ce que ça représentait... une petite fille qui devient grande. Oh ma Rosie, sois heureuse mon cœur ! Je suis sûre qu'une merveilleuse vie... vie... t'attend ! (elle se moucha bruyamment).

Comme mon père était dans l'impossibilité de réconforter ma mère, cette dernière se retrouva dans les bras de mon futur beau-père, à pleurer sur son épaule.

Je levai la tête de ce spectacle pour contempler les différentes réactions à table.

Giny avait cessé de caresser la cuisse de son époux, et me fixai un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry, lui, avait l'air d'un hibou avec ses lunettes de travers, à nous fixer également. Quant à leurs enfants, ils n'avaient pas l'air plus étonné que cela, sauf la copine de James qui suivait la scène avec un intérêt nouveau, consciente d'assister à la plus grande dispute familiale de l'histoire.

La mère de Scorpius avait le même air que mon père, et ils nous fixaient tous les deux. Narcissa Malefoy avait un sourire ravi aux lèvres, mais elle regardait plus ma mère et Drago que Scorpius et moi.

- On s'en sort pas trop mal, me glissa mon petit ami.

Je récupérai sa main et le laissai m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Cria la plus grosse mégère de toute l'histoire. Je parle, bien sûr, de ma chère tante Ginny.

A ce cri, mon père semble se réveiller.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Cria-t-il à son tour.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Théo, Lila et Marc se lever et se diriger vers nous.

- Euh... commençai-je. Papa, Maman, Ginny, Harry, Drago, tout le monde, je vous passe le bonjour et vous souhaite...

Je me retournais, la main de Scorpius dans la mienne. Lorsqu'il comprit mes intentions, il éclata de rire.

- Une agréable journée !

Et ce disant, nous sautâmes littéralement hors de la taverne et nous mîmes à courir dans la jeune neige de novembre pour atteindre la zone de transplanage la plus proche.

- Rose !

Mon père avait hurlé. Il était sorti en courant du bar, suivi de près par... toute la famille.

- Bon, il est temps de filer puce, je ne voudrais pas avoir affaire à la légendaire colère de ton cher père, fit Scorpius en me prenant de nouveau la main.

Avant de transplaner, je le vis se tourner vers nos familles et leur faire un signe avant de m'embrasser. Sur les lèvres.

- Rose Weasley ! Hurla de nouveau mon père, sûrement en nous voyant.

- Mmmh, je préfère Rose Malefoy, murmura mon amant contre mes lèvres.

- C'est une demande en mariage ?

Il transplana, m'entrainant avec lui.

* * *

><p>Je suis si fière de cet épilogue ! Surtout la fin. Si vous saviez. Ah la la. C'est beau l'amoooour ! Bref.<p>

A bientôt pour l'_**EPILOGUE BONUS 1**_ !

Je vous aime fort mes petites lecteurs. Pensez à la petite review.

Bisous !


	9. Bonus : Mon petit prince roux

Mes chers lecteurs ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver. J'ai un peu (beaucoup) de retard, mais cela est dû à mon départ en vacances. Et malheureusement, on ne trouve pas toujours d'ordinateurs chez certains grands-parents. Bref. Je m'excuse pour ce retard, en espérant qu'il ne vous a pas trop fait désespérer. Et puis, les grandes stars savent se faire attendre. Ce qui prouve bien que je suis une grande star, et que mon histoire est un chef-d'œuvre. Bref.

Je ne répondrai malheureusement pas à toutes vos reviews, notamment aux anonymes, faute de temps et de réseau. Donc, veuillez m'en excuser et dévorer cette suite avec d'autant plus de bonne humeur.

Bonne lecture, et pensez quand même à laisser votre avis... même si je ne réponds pas forcément au précédent... :)

* * *

><p>POV Rose W.<p>

Je fermai les yeux. Repoussai la vague de frustration qui me gagnait. La remplaçai par du dépit. Et une once de colère.

"Scorpius, merde, il pleure !

J'entendis mon crétin de fiancé se lever de son fauteuil, et grogner avec une grâce sans pareil :

- Il n'y a pas que toi à être crevée, ici !

Je soupirai, lassée de tout. De lui, de ce chien qui se prélassait à mes pieds avec des soupirs de contentement, de mon canapé plus qu'inconfortable et surtout, surtout, de ces chouinements ininterrompus.

- En plus, s'il pleure, c'est qu'il a faim ! lança-t-il.

Il faisait froid dehors. La neige avait repris ses droits délaissés le printemps dernier à Londres. Nous vivions tous deux dans le quartier sorcier, où beaucoup de familles sorcières vivaient. C'était évidemment là l'appartement de Scorpius, et nous avions décidé de nous installer là jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse ses études d'Auror (en vérité, je n'avais revu mon père que très rarement, seulement aux Noëls ou anniversaires depuis que nous leur avions annoncé notre emménagement, et je redoutais toujours de le croiser dans les rues ; Drago nous rendait souvent visite, ainsi que ma mère, et ils étaient les deux seuls à avoir réellement accepté notre relation, avec la grand-mère de Scorpius).

- Et je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour lui donner à manger, n'est-ce pas ?

Je disais. Il faisait froid dehors, et une vraie tempête de neige s'abattait sur Londres depuis quelques jours. Heureusement, Scorpius pouvait transplaner jusqu'à l'école, et moi... eh bien moi, j'étais en congé. L'hôpital avait tout à fait compris, d'ailleurs, puisque c'était devenu courant chez les sorciers de donner des congés maternité (j'avoue que l'idée est largement inspirée des moldus, mais jusque là elle était peu usitée du fait que les sorciers avaient beaucoup de moyens différents de s'occuper de leurs bébés). Ma mère me disait souvent que j'étais un peu trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, mais je l'avais convaincue en utilisant les arguments habituels : mon bon revenu, en tant que Médicomage spécialisée dans les blessures dues aux animaux magiques, le fait que j'ai un toit et un fiancé, et évidemment l'incontournable "De toute façon, il est hors de question que j'avorte". Finalement, elle n'avait pas été la plus difficile à convaincre, et avait plutôt bien accepté la venue d'une nouvelle petite frimousse dans la famille. Molly aussi avait été conquise, ainsi que tante Ginny qui passait me voir presque toutes les semaines avec de nouveaux habits et conseils, et Narcissa habitait presque chez les Weasley (Molly et elle s'étaient découvertes une passion commune pour les tartes, ce qui les avait grandement rapprochées). En soit, tout allait bien : Albus suivait la même formation que Scorpius, James avait fini par épouser une magnifique vélane du nom de Céleste (une lointaine cousine de Fleur), et Lily était plus qu'heureuse dans son métier de professeur de Sortilèges à Poudlard.

- Enfin, si tu veux, je peux _t'aider_ à lui donner, mais tu sais bien comment ça va finir...

Lorsque Maman avait annoncé à mon père ma grossesse, il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas réagit. Haussé les épaules, tout au plus. Mais oncle Harry m'avait confié m'avoir entendu marmonner : "Ils ont pas perdu leur temps, ces deux-là". Astoria avait, quant à elle, sauté au plafond, encore plus haut que la fois où Scorpius lui avait dit nos prochaines fiançailles. Elle avait commencé à piailler au sujet de la chambre du bébé, de la décoration et de la façon dont cela s'accorderait au reste de l'appartement. Mais Drago l'avait bien vite coupée dans son élan, et elle avait fini la soirée en marmonnant à propos de "l'incapacité de son cher époux à se projeter dans le futur et surtout son goût immodéré pour les couleurs criardes qui ne s'accorderaient pas du tout à l'idée qu'on se faisait d'une chambre de bébé".

- Et je ne voudrais pas traumatiser notre fils pour le restant de ses jours !

Il était né presque un mois auparavant. Ses beaux yeux bleus pétillaient déjà comme ceux de son père, et son petit visage rond faisait craquer tous les sorciers de la ville. Nous avions fait la une de la Gazette le matin de sa naissance, car l'évènement marquait beaucoup de choses : chez les sorciers, il était impensable d'avoir des enfants avant de se marier, ce que nous avions fait ; Scorpius Malefoy était le père de cet enfant, ce qui avait fait pleuré nombre de femmes de Grande-Bretagne ; et j'étais la mère du garçon, moi, la fille de deux héros de la Guerre. Alors ses petites joues rouges avaient été imprimées en millions d'exemplaires pour faire la une du journal sorcier le plus lu. Rita Skeeter, aujourd'hui à la retraite, y était même allée de son petit commentaire, pour une fois positif. Toute la Gazette avait signé son petit mot :

_Ainsi s'achève la Guerre, telle qu'elle a commencé : par une naissance. Mais cette naissance-ci marque bel et bien une nouvelle ère : l'ère de la Paix, des mélanges, des mariages libres des sorciers de haut rang et surtout, l'ère nouvelle des enfants nouveaux qui partageront toutes les cultures sorcières._

Évidemment, Maman avait réussi à trouver des reproches dans ces lignes, et elle avait publié elle-même un petit article sur son petit-fils, en expliquant évidemment des choses totalement inutiles : que les parents avaient tous deux vingt-deux ans, que la mère était Médicomage depuis plus de trois ans (les études durent deux ans, comme on apprend le plus gros du métier à Poudlard) et que le père était en plein concours de fin d'études d'Auror. Que le petit se portait très bien, que toute sa famille s'était extasié devant sa naissance (elle n'avait évidemment pas précisé le petit froid entre mon père et moi) et que nous étions tous très heureux. Rita avait à son tour publié un nouvel article, bien qu'elle fut à la retraite, qui parlait des bienheureux grands-parents de l'enfant, vantant les qualités du couple Malefoy et dénigrant (l'air de rien) celles du couple Weasley. Puis ma mère avait à nouveau publié un nouvel article, et s'en était suivi une véritable guerre de la Gazette entre sa reporter préférée et la pire ennemie de ladite reporter.

- Alors à moins que tu aies irrésistiblement envie de... enfin bref, il faudra d'abord que tu lui donnes à manger !

Je secouai la tête, et soupirai très fort pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je trouvai son comportement gamin et ridicule. Je finis par me lever et atteins tant bien que mal le berceau installé dans le salon. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'extasier devant son duvet aussi blond que celui de son père, qui avait été la source de beaucoup de disputes entre ce dernier et moi-même ("TOUS les Malefoy sont BLONDS ! - TOUS les Weasley sont ROUX ! - Je refuse d'avoir un gosse roux. - Je refuse d'en avoir un blond.). Je le saisis entre mes mains, ce qui atténua un peu ses pleurs ; il savait ce qui l'attendait, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Déjà il tendait ses petites mains roses vers moi, les yeux mi-clos. Je caressai doucement sa tête rondouillette, et me laissai choir sur le canapé en l'installant sur mes genoux. Puis, m'assurant que Scorpius n'était pas là, je saisis ma baguette. Le petit recommença à pleurer en se rendant compte que sa nourriture ne venait pas. Je lui soufflai un "chuut" et murmurait une formule, l'appuyant d'un petit coup de baguette.

On aurait beau dire tout ce qu'on voulait, et bien que mon fils soit naturellement blond, le roux lui allait mieux que tout.

Puis je lui donnai le sein et allai le recoucher. Mon morfale dormait déjà. Je l'installai sous les couvertures, cachant au maximum sa nouvelle teinture avec ses doudous et peluches diverses, et je me recouchai pour deux petites heures de sommeil.

Ou plutôt, quelques minutes de sommeil. Le hurlement de mon fiancé avait été bien trop strident et peu discret pour _ne pas_ me réveiller.

- Rose !

- La ferme, je dors.

- Rosy !

- Non, tais-toi, je me repose. C'est pas toi qui doit te lever toutes les deux heures, même la nuit.

Il grogna. Puis, il fit l'impensable.

La scène se déroula comme au ralenti. Il marchait vers le berceau, sa baguette en main. Lorsque je compris ses intentions, je me redressai vivement, et lâchai un "Scorpius !" retentissant. Il ne se retourna même pas. Au contraire, il se pencha sur le berceau, et je le vis faire de grands gestes, sûrement pour débarasser son fils des peluches envahissantes. Alors que je me levai péniblement, il prononça le contre-sort à ma formule, et je criai un nouveau "Scorpiuuus !". Ce qui eut le don de réveiller mon poupon, qui se mit à brailler comme un porc qu'on emmène à l'abbattoir (bon, en un peu moins fort, je vous l'accorde). Mais il était trop tard : j'apercevait déjà son crâne redevenu blond. Mon cher amoureux me lança un regard victorieux, et je me laissai tomber sur le canapé en me roulant en boule, très vexée. Le temps de calmer son fils, et Scorpius était près de moi.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à le teindre en roux !

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'il soit blond !

- Allez, te vexe pas mon ange, le prochain sera roux, promis.

- Qui te dit que j'en veux un autre ? Et qui te dit que j'en veux un autre avec toi ? Demandai-je.

Il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le gène Malefoy est supérieur au gène Weasley. Et puis...

Il ne continua pas. Ma gifle l'arrêta net.

- Le gène Weasley est laaaargement supérieur au gène Malefoy. Nous sommes roux depuis nos plus vieux ancêtres. Même avant, peut-être.

Il grogna, et se redressa.

- Tu dis ce que tu veux, je sais où est la vraie vérité. La preuve, il est blond.

- Le prochain sera roux ! Ainsi que tous les autres.

- Qui te dit que j'en veux d'autres avec toi ?

Je me roulai enocre plus sur moi-même. Il rigola légèrement et repoussa mes cheveux pour embrasser ma joue.

- Au fait, demandai-je, légèrement moins vexée. Comment tu feras pour que les suivants soient roux ?

- Hum...

Il sembla réellement réfléchir.

- J'essaierai... de produire moins de gène Malefoy.

- Et comment ? Demandai-je en pouffant.

- Pour commencer... je vais... me résoudre à un régime très strict (on sentait dans sa voix qu'il essayait simplement de me faire rire). Et puis... on fera moins souvent l'amour. Ça devrait résoudre plus de problèmes.

- Non !

Il éclata de rire. Tout d'un coup moins fort lorsqu'il entendit le petit s'agiter.

- Alors ? Je suis pardonné ?

- Mouais...

- Tu m'appelles quand c'est bon, rit-il.

- Ok.

Il se releva et retourna dans son bureau à ses révisions. Lorsque j'entendis la porte se fermer, je souris.

Saisis ma baguette.

M'approchai du berceau.

Lançait un sort à voix basse.

M'assurai qu'_il_ n'avait rien entendu.

Souris, encore.

Décidément, le roux allait plus que bien à mon trésor.

Aucun des hurlements qui retentirent ce soir-là ne m'en dissuada.

* * *

><p>Tadaaaaaam ! Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce deuxième "épilogue" ?<p>

J'ai plusieurs remarques à faire. Tout d'abord, certaines paroles de ce chapitres doivent vous sembler un peu crues, et mériter un autre rating. Seulement, je n'ai pas ressenti cette obligation étant donné que ce "genre de conversations" ou ce "genre d'allusions" sont courantes entre couples... donc disons que... voilà.

Ensuite, vous aurez remarqué que pendant tout le chapitre, je ne donne pas précisément (pas du tout, en fait) le prénom du bébé. C'est effectivement parce que je n'en ai pas trouvé qui convienne vraiment au fils d'un Malefoy et d'une Weasley. Je suis donc ouverte à toutes vos suggestions, même si vous auriez préféré une surprise, je suis désolée mais je sèche totalement.

Sur ce, encore désolée pour le retard. Mais les vacances sont les vacances...

Bisous à toutes et à tous,

Votre Anonymeuuuh préférée.


End file.
